Second Chance
by prettycheese21
Summary: After finding (Name) in the woods, the X-Men find there is more to her than meets the eye. With no memory of who she was before and newly discovered powers, they go on a journey to discover her past. However, romance blooms with the most unlikely of people.
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine x Reader

Second Chance

You blindly stumbled through the thicket of trees. The moon was full and its silvery light was reflecting down on you. You clung to the few things your brain could remember_. I am in the Canadian Wilderness. I am lost. I am bleeding. I need help_. You repeated this over and over again as you continued to make your way through the trees. You had no idea where you going and even if you were going to find someone to help you. All you could do was hope.  
Suddenly, your feet gave out you and you fell to the ground. You looked around and realized you were in a small clearing. You noticed about 20 feet in front of you was a cabin. It was lit on the inside and there was smoke coming out of the chimney. Someone was in that cabin. _I'm saved,_ You thought relieved. Mustering up the last of your strength, you made your way forward as fast as your injured body would allow you. When you finally made it to the cabin, you steadied yourself and stood upright. You weakly knocked on the door. _I hope someone heard that._  
By some miracle someone did, "What-" the man began, annoyed. The door opened to reveal a man. He was very well built and had black hair that seemed to spike slightly at the edge on both the left and right side of his head. His hair seemed to continuously spread down the sides of his face to form a slight beard. His expression was one of confusion, shock, and concern.  
"Please, help me." you pleaded. You looked down at your stomach. You had been holding your hand there to stop the bleeding, but that wasn't working. You lifted your hand away to reveal it covered with blood. You really didn't like how much blood was soaked into your clothes and how much was on your hand.  
The man continued to stare at you. He seemed unsure as to how to proceed.  
You began to feel the effects of exhaustion and severe blood loss. You felt shaky and unstable. The edges of your vision were dulling and darkening. Soon, you faded into blackness.  
*POV Change*  
The girl standing in front of me looked worse for wear. She had scratches and small, newly forming bruises all over her body. Her clothes were tattered. Her (Hair Color) was matted to the sides of her head. On the right side of her head, there was a small trail of blood, making its way down the side of her face. Her (Eye Color) eyes looking glassy, unfocused, and exhausted. When she spoke it was weak, hoarse, pleading, whisper. She lifted her shaky hand to reveal a nasty looking gash that ran the entire right side of her stomach, and a lot of blood on her hand. It looked as if it had been bleeding for a while.  
I stood there, trying to figure out what to do. Soon her already pale face became an even more sickly shade of white, her eyes rolled into her head, and she began to fall sideways. I lunged out to grab her before she crumpled to the ground. I managed to catch her by her arm. She dangled from my grip like a ragdoll, limp.  
I quickly brought her inside. I laid her down carefully on the carpet, and ran to get whatever I could to stop the bleeding. There wasn't much. I grabbed all the rags, various articles of clothing and some random napkins. I pressed down forcefully on the wound, hoping that I could stop the bleeding.  
~Time Skip~

You slowly became aware of the darkness around you. Your previous numbness to the world was slowly fading away, revealing a small pain in your side. You opened your eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

The room was a simple grey colored room with a beige carpet and a large window with white, billowy curtains that hung lightly against the panes of glass. Rays of light spilled into the room, making the overall feeling of the room brighter. You slowly sat up, but immediately plopped down on the bed when a pulling sensation in your side. You looked down at your side and saw that there were bandages wrapped around your torso. You also noticed you were in a fresh pair of clothes, a simple white t-shirt with some grey sweatpants.

You sat up slower this time and brought yourself into a sitting position. Then, you carefully stood up and walked forward. Walking was slow going and very difficult to do, due to your stiff, wobbly legs. When you got to the door you grabbed onto it, as if it could save your life. After gaining your balance, you turned the door knob and exited the room.

The hallway was massive with a grand feel to it. There were a various number of doors on each side of the hall and a staircase off to your right. You slowly made your way forward, almost tripping over your own feet. You continued on until you reached the stairs. You hesitantly made your way up the stairs, not wanting to fall and hurt yourself more. About halfway up, a bell rang. It sounded like a school bell. Soon, the entire hall was flooded with people, teens to be more exact. They some walked around you on the stairs and ignored your presence. You stood there confused. _Who are these people?_

"Oh, you're awake," you turned to see the same man from the cabin. He walked past you down the stairs, "Come on, let's go."

You followed him down the stairs. The people parted ways as he walked by, giving him a clear aisle to walk through. At the bottom of the stairs, he went to the left. You noticed this area was less crowded and had fewer doors. He opened a door and went in. Not knowing what to do, you quickly followed. There were stairs that led even farther below. _Why are there so many stairs?_ You wondered. As you descended the stairs you could see a florescent white light coming from a partially opened door. Inside you could hear people talking.

"You can't be serious." You heard a woman say.

"Isn't that a little farfetched?" You heard the, now familiar, man's voice say.

"When she gets here we will see. But, I'm not wrong often am I?" You heard another man say. His voice was soothing to you, though you weren't sure why, "Speaking of which, she's outside of the door right now."

The voices became hushed. You figured since your cover was blown, you might as well come in. You were honestly scared and nervous. You didn't know any of these people, let alone who you were. You pushed the door open to reveal four people in the room. One was a woman, with long red hair and slim angular features. She was wearing white lab coat and gave off an air of extreme power. There was another woman who had short, shocking white hair. Her face was gentler than the other woman's, and she seemed to give you a look of empathy. Another person in the room was a man. He was older than the others and was in a wheelchair. His presence alone calmed you, it seemed like he was doing that on purpose. The fourth person was the man from earlier.

"Hi. My name is Jean. What's your name?" The red haired female asked gently.

You thought for a minute, and then responded, "I don't know." This fact scared you. How could you not know who you were?

The woman, Jean, came up to you and took your head in her hands. She tilted it to the left, "You must've hit your head harder than I thought."

"Hit my head? What do you mean?" You asked confused.

"Do you not remember anything?" Jean asked.

You shook your head, which really didn't help the headache that had revealed itself, "The only I remember is stumbling around and finding his cabin, then waking up here."

"Hmm." was Jean's response.

"Oh," said the other woman, "I'm Ororo, but people call me Storm."

"That's an interesting nickname." You quipped.

"I guess you could say that." She smiled.

"I'm Professor Xavier. Most people call me Professor." The older man said.

You gave the man a small smile. You turned when the familiar man started talking, "I'm Logan."

Everyone was silent after that. It seemed no one knew what to say. You avoided the awkward eye contact and took the time to look around the room. The room was styled like an interrogation type room. It had a metal table, two chairs on opposite sides, and a very out of place cabinet on the back wall. The only thing that differed was that the there was no two way mirror, only blank white walls and a linoleum tiled floor. The room was average sized. Which meant it was slightly too small for five people.

"I would like to try something," you heard the Professor ask, breaking the silence.

You turned to face him. "What do you want to try?"

"I would to see if I can retrieve your memories." He said.

You didn't think it would work. That you could get your memories back just like that. But, you didn't want to waste an opportunity to find them again. "Okay." You said hesitantly.

The Professor smiled, "Come here, please."

You approached him, kneeling in front of him so you would be eye level with the man. The Professor brought his hands out, and slowly put his hands on both sides of your head. "Now, please, relax. I'm going to look into your subconscious to find your lost memories." After he said that, it felt as if your brain was pulling outward, out of your skull. Then, nothing.

*POV Change*

"Do you think this will actually work? I don't doubt The Professor's abilities it's just that there seems to be something more to this." I stated.

"I don't know," Jean said, "There is something more about her, but I don't know."

We all stood in silence. Until The Professor spoke, "I can't seem to access her memories."

"What?" Jean asked.

"There's something blocking them. I can't figure out how to get around it."

"Can you get anything, Professor?" Ororo asked.

"Only a couple things I'm afraid." He stated.

"Which are...?" I said.

"(Name)." With that he took his hands away.

*POV Change*

You opened your eyes feeling hazy. They all looked at you with a strange look. "Did you figure out who I am?"

"Yes and no." The Professor stated.

"What do you mean?" You asked, really confused.

"We figured out what your name is," Jean stated, "it's (Name)."

The name immediately clicked and you knew it to be true. "Anything else?" You asked curiously.

"From what I could see, you are twenty years old and I have confirmed something else." The Professor stated.

"What?" You and the rest of the people in the room said at the same time.

"You are in fact a mutant." He stated.

"What's a mutant?" You asked confused.

"It means you have powers kid." Logan said.

"Powers?" You asked.

"Yes. We just need to figure out what they are." The Professor stated.

They all looked at you. They continued to stare at you until you stood up and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"We want you to show us your powers." Ororo stated.

"I don't know how to use my powers. I literally just found out I had powers. How would I know how to use them?" You asked.

"I have a way to find out." Logan said. There was a _chink _noise, like when you take out a sword. You looked down and saw six metal claws sticking out of his knuckles. Everyone, but The Professor, stared at him wide eyed.

"Logan? What are you doing? You can't be serious!" Ororo exclaimed.

He ignored her and began walking to the other half of the room where you were. You continued to stare at him wide eyed, your heart accelerating. _He has claws?!_ Logan continued walking until he was right in front of you. He raised one arm, his claws glinting in the florescent lighting. At this point, your heart was doing gymnastics in your chest. _Is he going to kill me?!_ He let a war cry and began to swing his arm down at you. You screamed bloody murder and put your arms in front of you. _As if my arms will protect me from getting sliced in half!_ You screamed in your head.

That's when it happened. You felt a shudder run through your body and then pure force shoot from your palms. You heard gasps and then a loud crash and some crumbling noises. You opened your eyes, realizing you had closed them, to see Logan in a pile of what used to the wall, the girls looking at you in shock and awe, and The Professor looking at you with approval. Logan sat up to reveal that a piece of the drywall was sticking out of his head.

"Oh my god!" You screamed, "I'm so-" You stopped when you saw him rip out the drywall, leaving a gaping wound. But, after a few seconds, it closed shut. It looked as if nothing happened. You just stared at these people. _Who are these people?!_

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked, concerned.

You closed your eyes, trying to block out the mental picture of that wound. But it didn't fade. The thought made you nauseated. You slowly backed up to the wall and slid down it, "I think I'm going to be sick." you whispered. You leaned your head against the wall.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then the two women shouted at, almost, the exact same time, "What the hell, Logan?!"

*POV Change*

"You wanted to see her powers didn't you? Mission accomplished." I said.

"While giving her a heart attack in the process." Jean said.

I looked over at (Name). She sat at the bottom of the wall with her leaned against it. She looked like she was going to hurl. "You okay, kid?"

"No." She groaned.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day. I'm going to check her stitches and then find her a room." Jean said.

"She's staying here?" I asked.

"Of course, she's in no condition to be out on her own, especially with her new powers. If she's not trained correctly, she could hurt a lot of people." Jean stated. With that Jean helped (Name) up and left the room.

*POV Change*

You weren't really aware of what happened afterwards. Jean led you to a different room to check your stitches and change your bandages. While she did that, you calmed down a little. When she took you to the room you woke up in, you noticed how late it had gotten; the sun was barely poking over the horizon and was dipping fast.

You quickly got into the bed. _Who would've thought that having amnesia and knocking people through walls would be tiring?_

"Good night, (Name). I'll come to get you in the morning for breakfast." Jean said.

"Good night." You managed before slipping into the dark comfort of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance Chapter two

Everything was a blur. There was discordant screaming and utter chaos. You felt yourself lurch forward; feeling the pain go through your skull at the same time you felt the sharp, metallic pain course through your side. Then it blurred in fast forward. You heard someone scream your name. The sound made you turn around and start running towards it. The voice was someone who meant something to you and you felt the need to save them. That's when you saw a bright flash of yellow and orange light, and then heard the explosion.

You jolted upright with a scream. You panted loudly, your heart racing. You looked out the window to take your mind off of the nightmare. The sky was a dark purple with a small layer of pink fading into it at the horizon. You sighed. _I don't think I'll be sleeping anymore tonight._ So you sat there staring out your window watching the sun rise.

~Time Skip~

You sat on the floor, your back to the wall. You heard a knock, and then Jean poked her head in. "(Name)? Oh, you're up already. Well I have clothes for you to wear until you get your own. Let me know if you need help, I'll be right outside." She handed you the clothes and closed the door.

You got ready, putting on the (color) shirt and jeans. Both were a little loose on you, but not so much it was uncomfortable. You slowly walked out of the room and saw Jean standing in the hallway talking to a man. The man was well built with brown hair, and he was wearing red tinted sunglasses. You slowly walked up to them. It took a minute before either of them noticed you.

"Who's this?" The man asked, gesturing to you.

"This is (Name). (Name) this is Scott." Jean said.

"When did you get here?" Scott said curiously.

"She got here yesterday." Jean said.

"Is she the person The Professor was trying to track down?"

"Yes, Scott."

"Well, welcome, (Name), glad to have you here." He smiled and walked away.

Jean shook her head, "Sorry about him, (Name). He gets excited whenever someone new comes here."

"It's okay." You said.

"Let's get you to breakfast. You must be starving."

So the two of you walked down and entered a room where students were eating and talking to each other. No one noticed you two enter. Jean led you to a table with two boys and two girls engrossed in conversation. One of the boys had light brown hair and blue eyes. The other boy also had brown hair, but his was longer than the other boys' hair and had brown. Also this other boy seemed to be wilder whereas the other boy was more laid back. One of the girls had long black hair with brown eyes. The other girl had reddish brown hair with white streaks the front strands of her hair and with brown.

When you and Jean approached they all immediately stopped talking and looked at you.

"Hi, Jean. Who's this?" The blue eyed boy asked curiously.

"Bobby, this is (Name). She's new here, and I want you four to make her feel welcome." Jean stated, and then left.

You felt extremely uncomfortable with all the attention. They just stared at you. "Well don't stand there, come sit down." The boy, Bobby, said.

You did as he asked. You sat in the empty seat next to him. They continued on with their conversation and you sat there quietly, not wanting to interrupt them.

"We are being so rude!" You jumped at the outburst from the dark haired girl, "(Name) how are you? Are you adjusting okay? We know how scary it can be when you first get here."

"I'm fine." you said quietly.

"You don't talk much do you?" the other boy asked, "I'm John by the way."

"I'm Kitty." the dark haired girl said.

"And I'm Rogue." you noticed the other girl say.

"Nice to meet you all." you mumbled.

"So what's your power?" John blurted.

The others turned their heads to look at John with an annoyed look. "John, we really shouldn't pry." Rogue stated.

"Its fine," you said, "I'm not really sure what my powers are. I just found out about them yesterday."

"Well I can walk through walls." Kitty said.

"Whenever I touch someone I can steal their life force." Rogue said rather hesitantly, as if you would instantly hate her if you found out.

"I can control fire," John said taking out a lighter, "You want to see?"

"I'd rather not." you said frightened.

John lit the lighter and formed a fire ball in his hand. He then proceeded to throw it at your head. You heard a something shatter and you looked up to see the remains of the fire ball, frozen and shattered into pieces on the table.

"What the hell, John? You could have hurt her." Bobby exclaimed.

"I was hoping that she would show her powers or something. If she didn't, I knew you would end up freezing it any way." John stated.

"Are you okay?" Bobby turned to look at you. You nodded, "Well, I guess you know my power."

You heard a bell ring and saw everyone get up and leave. The others stood up and so did you. "What's going on?" You asked confused.

"It's time for class." Kitty stated.

You all walked out the door, not sure as to what you should do. So you followed them. They started talking again; you would say a comment here and there. Things were actually going good for you. You didn't think that you would make any friends here, let alone this quickly. _This may not be so bad. _You thought.

~Time Skip~

For the next few days, you followed the four of them to their classes. You realized two things throughout this time. One: You didn't like physics. You had tried to pay attention during that class, but you honestly just couldn't. All it was simple logic to you. Yes, things will down when you drop them. Yes, an object will keep falling unless you stop it from falling. _I get it already!_ You would scream in your head. Two: These four people; Rogue, John, Bobby, and Kitty; were your friends. They treated you with kindness, even though you were probably the most awkward person ever.

In the afternoon, the five of you sit outside to enjoy the sunlight. The courtyard was absolutely amazing. Trees lined all sides, with a variety of other plant life to add color and diversity. All around you, kids ranging from ten to your age were running around and enjoying the sun.

"And that's how all I remember." You finished telling them your story.

"That's impressive." John said.

"Yeah, I don't think I could walk around the woods at night with a huge gash in my side." Kitty stated.

"Guys," Bobby said, then paused for a minute, "The Professor wants to see us."

Rogue, Kitty, John and Bobby stood up, "We'll be right back, (Name). It shouldn't take too long." Rogue stated. With that they left.

So you sat there, waiting for them to return. You thought about everything that's happened to you so far, this was a popular activity for you as of late. This was interrupted by someone shouting, "Hey you!" You looked around and saw no one out of the ordinary. "Hey! You in the (color) shirt." It sounded like it was coming from behind you. So, you turned around. But, all you saw were trees. _It's probably someone just messing with me._

Then you saw a hand come out from behind the trees and beckon you. With nothing better to do, you went towards the hand. You traveled until you reached a clearing about five feet in diameter. That's when you saw the two boys. They looked like they worked out every day of the week, with an athlete's body. Along with their height it made them look intimidating. "Ah, look Cole, it's the new girl." One of the two said. You looked over and came to the realization that these two were identical twins.

"Kyle, shut up!" the other elbowed his brother, "Hey, girl. How you doing?" His flirting attempts were rather hilarious. _If he thinks that I'm going to do anything with him, he's got another thing coming!_

"I'm leaving now." You said turning around.

Then one of the twins appeared in front of you, "I don't think so."

You walked backwards, trying to get away from the weirdo twin. That's when you felt yourself back into the tree. Then out of nowhere, the other twin, literally, '_poofed' _behind the other. You were trapped. Defenseless. You felt your heart pound against your ribs. _This is it. _But you knew you couldn't give up. You _would not_ go down like this.

The twin in the front stepped forward and went to reached in to kiss you. "Don't touch me." You said indignantly.

"Come on, you know you want to." The twin said.

He continued to reach. But you weren't about to let him do this. "I said, don't touch me!" You screamed. You put your arms out to push him, but you felt the same shudder run through your body and you knew this wouldn't end in a push. You felt the force, once again, exit forcefully out of your palms. You heard both twins scream in fright as they flew backwards. That's when the trees uprooted and flew backwards with them. The trees went through the air and crashed thirty feet in front of you. Everyone in the courtyard screamed in shock and fright, staring at the trees in awe. They followed the gaze towards you. The looks on their faces were split between shock and awe or horror and disgust. You continued to stand there, your hands still trembling out in front of you. _What just happened?_ You thought, wanting nothing more than to get away from the judging faces. _I'm a freak, _You thought hopelessly

You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn't see that Rogue, Bobby, John, and Kitty were calling your name. "(Name), are you alright?" Rogue asked with concern in her voice.

You nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I think so," The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off and you realized just how exhausted your body was. Standing was a challenge, one you weren't winning. Your legs wobbled unsteadily, ready to give at any second, "I just need to sit for a second." Your legs gave suddenly and you fell to your knees.

This made them react, "Let's get her inside." Kitty said.

They helped you to your feet, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I can walk." _I think. _You didn't add. You staggered toward the door, with everyone close behind in case you decided to fall again.

~Time Skip~

Jean shined a penlight in your eyes. You were currently sitting in the living room on the couch being looked over by Jean. Kitty and Bobby were standing behind the couch, behind you. John and Rogue were sitting near you on the couch, but not so close as to get in the way of Jean. All of the adults were in the room, discussing what they should do about what happened. Scott, Ororo, the Professor and Logan stood in a circle, conversing quietly, and every so often one of them would glance at you.

You didn't like not knowing what was going on. Sure, you destroyed some trees, but no one got hurt, right? _I didn't hit anyone with a tree did I?!_ You thought panicking. Jean must've sensed your panic, because she finished what she was doing and walked over to them and said something to them. They stopped talking and walked over to you, with neutral expressions. _I don't like those expressions..._ You thought miserably.

"(Name)," You heard Ororo say, "Can you tell us what happened?"

You swallowed, then began, "Well, I was sitting outside. Then these two boys called me into the trees. After that, things got... bad."

"What happened after that?" Scott pressed.

You swallowed again. Was your mouth always this dry? "Well, they tried to..." You just couldn't bring yourself to repeat it. The images passed through your mind. Their words still fresh.

"Tried to what?" Scott asked. You remained silent, feeling your eyes start to water more than they were. You stared at your lap, determined to not let them fall, "(Name), tell us. What did they try to do?"

"Scott, I feel it best not to press. Not right now." You heard The Professor say.

"Okay, what happened after that?" Logan asked.

"Well, I told them no. I told them not to touch me. They wouldn't listen. So I put my arms out in front me, and then that happened." You gestured out the window.

"You," John spoke for the first time, looking out the window, "Did that?"

"Yeah." You said quietly.

Everyone was silent. Until, "What is her power exactly?" Scott asked.

The Professor thought for a minute, "I don't have calculations, but I would say she can exert force outward through her body."

"How much force?" You found yourself asking.

"I'm not sure. I would guess about as powerful as an 8.0 magnitude earthquake," He theorized, "But, I don't have exact calculations. I would need to do further tests."

Everyone looked at you wide-eyed. "She's that powerful? How is that even possible?" Logan asked.

"How is it possible for any of us to be able to have the powers we have?" The Professor stated. "Genetic mutations."

After that, everyone went deep into thought. But, that still didn't ease your mind. _Am I in trouble?_

The Professor looked at you with understanding, "You're not in trouble, (Name)," you let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding, "In the future, I would advise you to be more careful." The way he said it, it implied a sort of double meaning, "Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest."

You did as he asked. You lie down and almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
